Wild Honey
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Bella sneaks out for a rendevous before her boyfriend leaves for college. AH/AU.


___****__AN: I got bored again. I'm too lazy to proof it right now so hush if you see a typo._

___****__Enjoy_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer.**_

* * *

Wild Honey

Bella Swan stared out of the window of her bedroom, tapping her foot impatiently, as she finished tightening the braids that held back her chocolate brown curls.

She'd told him to be there fifteen minutes ago but she should've known he'd be late. He always was.

"Isabella Marie you best open up this door," her dad yelled, banging his fist hard on the heavy wood that separated them.

"Go away Dad…"

"Don't you tell me to go away, I'll bust down this door young lady. You're not goin' anywhere with that boy! He's trouble you hear me!"

Bella rolled her eyes and glanced at herself in the mirror smiling at the image she made, just two months past her sixteenth birthday and she looked every bit as old as twenty-one. Well her body did anyway, especially with the cut off denim shorts gracing her long creamy legs, just short enough to catch the curve of her ass if glancing from the right angle. The snug fit, plain white t-shirt topped it off hugging tightly to her breasts. At least her parents had given her something she could be proud of.

Her face however was another story. As far as she was concerned, she'd never make it beyond cute. With a barely visible spattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose, dull brown eyes and hair she was the quintessential farmer's daughter. That and that alone was what had the boys looking.

"Isabella!"

"Damnit dad, leave me alone!"

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip knowing he was very well going to break that door down one of these days, she just hoped it wasn't today.

The roar of an engine drew her to the window and she saw the trail of dust as an old Jeep sped towards the house. With one last glance, she sat on the window seal, tossing her legs out of the window as she carefully climbed down the trellis beneath, a feat that was impossible on a good day with her extreme klutziness.

She took off at a dead run towards the Jeep smiling as he slowed just enough for her to jump in the cab before cutting the wheel sharply to the left and heading back where he came from.

"Girl one day your daddy's gonna put a stop to that," he chuckled, glancing in his review mirror as her dad ran down the porch steps with a shotgun in his hand, not hesitating as he pulled the trigger. "Shit!"

* * *

"I can't believe he shot at us!" she screamed, furious that her father had given absolutely no consideration to the fact that she was in the vehicle.

Once they'd reached their destination, he made sure they were well hidden from the main road and they both got out surveying the damage.

"At least he only took out the taillight," he shrugged, shoving his hands into his well worn jeans. "I can fix that without my parents finding out what happened."

Casting her a smile that many an adolescent boy had thrown in her direction over the last few months, he held out his hand to her, stopping only to grab a blanket and portable radio out of the bed of the truck before leading her deeper into the cover of green.

"Where are we goin?" she questioned, her voice shaking, something he hoped was a side effect of desire cause he didn't think he'd make it to the clearing before making her his.

Motioning forward with his head, he continued on until they came across a small clearing barely 7' in diameter. He spread the blanket on the ground and sat on a fallen tree trunk to take off his boots before lying down, propped on his side as he patted the area next to him.

She smiled sheepishly, easily stepping out of her chucks before kneeling next to him. "How long until you leave?"

He gazed up at her, his rich hazel eyes colliding with hers. "Couple of weeks. School starts in September."

Bella offered up a weak smile and reached out to caress his cheek with a gentle hand before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his full lips, threading her fingers through his dark curls as she did so. "I want to go with you Em…"

"I wish you could baby," he murmured against her mouth. "Lay down."

She did as he asked wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him so that he lay over her, moaning as his lips brushed against her neck receiving a chuckle from him in the process. "What?" she asked innocently, wondering if she did something wrong.

"You like that don't you?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he lowered his mouth to the pebble that reached out through the thin white fabric of her shirt.

She watched through dazed eyes as her shirt slowly became transparent from his tongue before he moved to the other, gently kneading her breast as he did so.

"Emmett…" she whispered, pulling his shirt out of his jeans, running her hands up his well muscled back as she held him tightly against her. "You feel so good."

He smiled up at her then freed himself from her grasp. Rising to his knees, he moved his hands to the waist of her shorts, swiftly unbuttoning them before hooking his fingers under the waistband to pull them down her legs and toss them aside. "Sit up."

She did as he said allowing him to pull her shirt over her shoulders pulling the bands free that held her braids causing her curls to spring in waves around her head.

"You're beautiful."

Bella blushed and looked away from him, trying to find something on the blanket to focus her attention only to have him take her chin in his hand and force her to face him. "Don't ever be ashamed of this," he said softly as he ran his hand down her body from her neck, across her breast, over her stomach before stopping at the juncture of her thighs.

Emmett cupped her in his hand, feeling the moisture that soaked the material of her panties. "Let's just get rid of these."

She lifted her hips, watching the last of her barriers slip away from her. "Touch me."

"Where? Here?"

He brushed a finger over her folds causing her eyes to close and her head fell back.

"Yeah. Right there."

"You're so wet baby. What else do you want?"

In all honesty she didn't know what she wanted. She'd never done this before. Before this moment all she and Emmett had ever done was some serious heavy petting over clothes. But with him leaving for college soon she wanted to move past that. She wanted him to be her first.

"Your mouth," she panted, her heart racing as he ran his hands over her thighs.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he laid on his stomach between her legs, placing her legs over his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her in place. He kissed his way up the inside of her thigh.

"That tickles," she giggled reaching down to brush a finger over the spattering of stubble on his cheeks. But giggles quickly subsided when he brushed the tip of his tongue across the swollen nub between her legs. "Oh hell…"

Emmett groaned against her skin, she tasted like honey and he definitely wanted more. He licked at her hungrily before thrusting his tongue inside her moist depths, feeling his body harden as she arched into his touch, writhing wildly against his mouth.

She reached down thrusting her hands into his hair, holding him against her as her body raced with emotion. A feeling she'd never felt before seemed to coil and tighten where his mouth assaulted her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge just before her body exploded from pleasure.

He lapped at her juices as they surrounded his scavenging tongue determined to leave no honey behind.

He moved up her body, licking, and nipping at her sensitive flesh before plundering her mouth letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Bella tore her mouth from his to catch her breath, panting as she frantically tugged at his shirt, wanting his body naked against hers. "I want you inside of me Emmett. Please…" she pleaded.

He rose to his feet, more than willing to oblige her.

She watched with wide eyes as he swiftly pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled the belt on his worn, faded jeans, quickly dropping them to the ground.

"Oh… um…"

As he lowered his boxers, her fear grew. She'd felt that part of him on many occasions and she knew he was a large man overall but she never realized or even considered how large he really was… down there.

"No…no…"

He frowned and lowered to his knees, settling between her legs. "What?"

"There's no way in hell that's gonna fit…" she nearly yelped, causing him to laugh.

"Baby," he said as he leaned forward, brushing his lips over hers. "We'll go very, very slow. If you want me to stop just tell me." He reached over to his jeans pulling a condom out of the back pocket, quickly ripping open the package and sheathing himself.

She swallowed so loud he heard it but pretended that he didn't as she nodded.

"You've got to relax, Bells."

He decided the best way to accomplish that was to do what he'd done before. He teased her nipples with his tongue as he eased one finger inside of her. Smiling to himself when he felt her resolve begin fade and she began to move against his hand.

Emmett slid another finger inside of her, gently pumping them in and out of her body, stretching her for his entrance, hoping she didn't freeze up when he did.

His finally allowed the rest of his body to take over and he rose above her using one hand to guide him as he eased his tip inside of her, slowly to allow her body to accommodate him until he came in contact with the barrier he'd been expecting. "Baby, this is gonna hurt."

Bella tensed and panic lit her eyes.

"Just for a second sweetie. After that tell me when you're ready to keep going."

He pressed forward, stopping when her saw her eyes squeezed closed and her lips in a tight line. "Bells, baby, you've got to relax or it's going to hurt more."

She didn't respond.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Without opening her eyes or mouth she shook her head. "Just get it over with already."

With a sigh of defeat, knowing she wasn't going to make this any easier on herself he pushed through the barrier, drowning out her cries with his mouth as he stilled giving her time to adjust.

After a few moments, he felt the tension drain from her body and her brushed the hair back from her face. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she whispered, a moan escaping her lips as he began thrusting inside of her.

"God you're so fucking tight, Bella, just how I imagined you'd be."

Bella watched his face through heavy eyes as he pumped into her, his jaw clenching tightly in frustration as he tried to hold off his release until she was ready. "I want more of you," she mumbled, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist to allow him deeper entrance. "Oh hell…"

He knew he wasn't going to hold out much longer and only hoped she'd come before he did as he reached between their bodies, flicking his thumb over her clit hoping to bring her closer to release.

"Fuck Bells, I'm not gonna last."

She held tight to him as he increased his rhythm, his body rubbing against her clit with each thrust. "Cum with me, Em," she said breathlessly.

He felt her body tightening around him and he knew he couldn't hold off any more. "I'm gonna cum…" he growled, pressing against her clit knowing he'd pushed the right button when her body tightened and jerked beneath him, urging him forward and milking his release.

Emmett collapsed on top of her, quickly rolling on to his back with her in his arms. "That was incredible," he sighed lazily, kissing the top of her head as his hand lightly scratched her bare back. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you."

* * *

Around midnight that night Bella climbed the trellis back up to her room, quietly stepping in she padded across the room, flipping on the light switch before turning towards her bed, somehow managing to withhold the yelp that threatened to escape at the sight of her mother sitting on her bed.

The expression on her face was unreadable as she sat with her hands folded neatly on the lap of her robe.

"Mom…"

"Shh," her mom said, placing a finger to her lips as she motioned in the direction of the room in which her father was sleeping. "Come here."

Bella sighed as she sat next to her mother, not wanting to meet her gaze. She could only be happy it was her mother waiting for her and not her dad.

"So… did I ever tell you how you were conceived?"

"Huh?"

"I snuck out to see your daddy. Gramps hated him."

"Um…"

"But enough about that…what I want to know is if Emmett's got that famous McCarty cock I remember so well. His daddy was definitely a well-hung man."

"MOM!"


End file.
